Our Hearts Beat Together
by Tokkalover
Summary: Inu/Kag Blanket fic. No lemon. Read it, you'll like it!


**Our Hearts Beat Together**

**An Inuyasha/KagomeOneshot**

Snowflakes swirled through the air like millions of angry insects, making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of your face. The sky was slowly darkening, making it even harder to decipher what lay ahead. Through this frantic storm trudged an annoyed and grumpy Inuyasha and a cold and irritable Kagome, bickering nonstop, as usual.

"Feh! It's not my fault we're stuck in this stupid storm! You're the one who dragged me out here just to find a dumb plant!" Inuyasha complained loudly, speeding up and causing Kagome to struggle through the drifts of snow to and catch up before she lost sight of him.

"I _told_ you, it's a medicinal herb! And Kaede needs it right away."

"Stupid old hag can wait and get it herself. It's almost nightfall, so we're going back."

Without warning, Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and Kagome walked into his back. She fell on her backside in the snow.

"Clumsy wench." Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed her arm, pulled her roughly to her feet, and hesitantly brushed some of the snow off of her shirt and backpack with his hand. The storm was becoming even more violent, and Kagome had to squint through the falling snow to see Inuyasha whip off his robe of the fire rat and hold it out to her.

"Take this or you'll freeze to death." he ordered, thrusting it into her arms.

"Thanks." She called out loudly, struggling to be heard over the roaring wind. She smiled, despite being nearly unable to feel her face. However, her smile quickly faded when she noticed the Half Demon's hair darkening, making him much more visible in the swirling white void.

"The new moon? I completely forgot!"

Not bothering to respond, Inuyasha kept walking.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, stumbling through snow after him. "You need this!" She caught up and draped the robe over his shoulder. He stopped, grabbed it, and shoved it back into her hands.

"I'm fine. I may be human but I'm not some stupid weakling."

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "Can we at least share it?"

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent and started walking again.

The girl took this as a yes.

"Your turn first." She insisted and handed it to him.

He shoved his arms through the sleeves and stopped. Squinting through the falling snow, he glanced left, right, and then left again before setting off to the right. Kagome followed, noting that Inuyasha wasn't walking nearly as fast or determined as earlier. This could only mean one thing.

"We're lost, aren't we?" She more stated than questioned.

No answer from the dark haired boy ahead of her.

"Inuyasha?"

Still no reply. Kagome took a deep breath of frozen air.

"Inuyasha…"

He froze. It was that voice. That dangerous voice that almost certainly promised that a certain dreaded three letter word was to follow.

"Fine! We're lost, you happy?"

With this, the frustrated boy practically ripped off his coat and thrust it at Kagome.

"Your turn. Put it on and let's go." He set off yet again, this time even faster than before.

It didn't take long for him to disappear from view. His companion peered through the snow as she walked, trying to see him through the snow that was coming down in sheets. When she finally caught sight of his raven hair, she slowed down, walking just fast enough to keep him in view.

"You really should wear this now." Kagome offered, speaking of the red garment that she currently had wrapped around herself. She made no move to take it off, though, as she was still cold.

"You worry too much. I told you, I'm not some stupid…" he was cut short by a small cracking noise that came from under their feet.

"Kagome, stop." He commanded, and she immediately stopped dead in her tracks, still a good ten feet away from where Inuyasha was standing.

"What did you hear?" She asked quietly.

He frowned. "I guess it was nothing. Just be careful where you-"

There was a deafening crack, and in an instant, Inuyasha disappeared from view.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, rushing forward just in time to see the top of his head disappear into the darkness. She had had no idea they were walking on a frozen river! There was a gaping hole in the ice, revealing a pit of frigid water.

As Kagome knelt on the edge of the ice, Inuyasha came bursting from the water and lunged for the edge, taking huge breaths. His short, dull fingernails did nothing to help him as he frantically tried to pull himself out, and he nearly slid back into the polar depths. Before he could go under, Kagome grabbed his upper arms and managed to pull him out onto the snow covered surface.

Inuyasha lay next to Kagome in the snow, gasping for air. His hair was plastered to his face, and his soaked clothes clung to his skin.

Kagome knelt beside the dripping boy, her brown eyes wide with panic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said between breaths, standing up and pulling Kagome with him. "Let's just… keep going." He took one heavy step and lost his balance, falling back onto his hands and knees in the cold snow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell back to her knees beside him and placed a hand on his back. "Come on, we have to get somewhere warm." She put her backpack on and helped Inuyasha to his feet, slinging one of his arms around her shoulders so she could act as a support.

Careful to avoid the giant hole in the ice, they set off, Inuyasha leaning heavily on Kagome. She glanced at him often as they stumbled though the whiteness, hoping with all of her heart that they would find some shelter soon. Inuyasha was listless, his eyes half closed. There were tiny ice crystals forming on his eyelashes, and his wet clothes were stiffening with cold. If they didn't get out of the weather soon, the outcome wouldn't be a good one.

A dark mass in the blank white caught Kagome's eye, and she changed direction so that they were headed toward it. Anything that wasn't snow was a good sign. As they approached the figure, Kagome realized that it was the opening of a cave.

She immediately gave a sigh of relief. A cave meant shelter from the wind and snow.

"There's a cave, Inuyasha. We're going to get out of this storm." She said to him. The only response she got was a slight nod.

It seemed like an eternity before the pair reached the sanctuary from the weather, and by that time Inuyasha was shivering violently. Kagome pulled him into the cave and helped him sit leaning against the stone wall.

It was only then that she remembered her backpack. She swung it off her back and knelt next to it on the ground. She struggled to unbuckle it with numb and shaking fingers, and when she managed to open it and look inside, she mentally kicked herself. She had several towels and a sleeping back stuffed into her bag. With a quick glance at Inuyasha, Kagome yanked out the towels and unrolled the sleeping bag on the ground. She picked up the towels, knelt down next to Inuyasha, and placed a hand on his arm.

He was still shaking, and panic started to set in. What could she do? She tried to look into her memories and remember anything that would help her. Her eyes scanned him over frantically, and then it hit her like a slap in the face. His clothes were soaked, and they were preventing him from getting any warmth. She would have to take them off. Just the thought would have made her turn bright red, had it not been for their current situation. It had to be done, for Inuyasha's sake. Taking a hesitant breath, Kagome reached out to take off Inuyasha's kosode. When she had slipped it off his shoulders, she reached for his obi.

Before she could start to undo it, however, a cold and shaky hand wrapped around her wrist with a weak grasp. She realized with a start that she hadn't told him what she was doing. Embarrassed, she looked up. Inuyasha was staring into her eyes, his face slightly red.

"You have to get these wet clothes off or you'll freeze. You're too sick to do it yourself right now." She explained gently. His hand dropped and he averted his eyes.

Now she was definitely blushing. She removed his hakama quickly, looking away as much as possible, leaving his fundoshi, and then began to dry him off with one of the towels. When he was dry, she hoisted him to his feet and helped him into the sleeping bag.

Once Inuyasha was settled, Kagome sighed. What next? She remembered a movie she saw once where the characters were in the exact situation. Body heat was crucial, she recalled. The characters had shared their body heat to keep themselves from freezing to death.

Of course, that had led to…

Her awkward thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan from Inuyasha. His shivering was obvious through the thin layer of the sleeping bag, and his breath clouded the air in short bursts.

That was it. Kagome couldn't watch him freeze to death just because she was embarrassed. She took off her shirt and skirt, leaving on only her Bra and Underwear. The cold air immediately left her freezing, and determined not to think too much about it, she slid into the sleeping bag alongside her companion.

Immediatley the severity of the problem really hit her. Inuyasha's skin was almost unbearably cold where it touched hers, and he was covered in goose-bumps. Her body told her to pull away, to preserve her heat, but in the one-person sleeping bag it was impossible. Instead she wiggled closer and wrapped her arms around his torso, hoping he would warm up.

His reaction was immediate. He must not have even realized Kagome was there at first, for he tensed up and his already red face turned darker.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"Ka...Kagome?" His voice came out little more than a hoarse whisper.

She blushed again, her face and neck becoming warm.

"You're cold…I have to get you warm." It was the only thing she could think of to say in this situation. It was impossible to keep her heart from pounding in her chest, and she knew he could feel it, considering her chest was pressed up against his. She could certainly feel his heart pounding quickly against her. They almost made a sort of rhythm, beating together loud and strong.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, her voice quivering.

He didn't answer, but he nodded, closing his eyes. He was still blushing furiously, and his arm shifted ever so slightly from its position draped across his stomach, as if he didn't quite know what to do with it.

Inuyasha's shivering had nearly stopped, and his skin was becoming warmer. Suddenly exhausted, Kagome buried her face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha mumble softly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For getting us lost. If I would have told you about the new moon, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have to be stuck here taking care of me." His voice wavered during the last sentence, and he drew in a sharp breath, making his chest expand.

Kagome opened her eyes, and sat up as much as possible in their con fined space. Her face was inches away from his, her upper body over his. His dark eyes opened, and looked into hers.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. If I hadn't have insisted we went out in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be freezing to death right now!" Inuyasha could see the tears that pooled up in her eyes as she continued.

"And you think it's a burden for me to help you? Inuyasha, you've always been there when I needed saving. Why shouldn't I be there for you when _you_ need me?" The tears that had been collecting spilled over and warm drops fell onto Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha hated to see her cry any time, and now, in his human form it took and even greater toll on him.

Before he even had time to think it through, he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her back, and pulled her to his chest.

"Why can't you just understand that I _want_ to be there for you?"

Kagome sobbed, her hot tears rolling down Inuyasha's neck, her figure quaking. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and buried his face in her black hair.

"I do understand Kagome, don't cry." He pleaded. Her sadness made him want to do something, but he had no idea what. He just held her.

Gradually her crying subsided, and she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake until he knew she was okay, and fell asleep to feeling of her warm breath on his neck and the steady pound of their hearts beating synonymously.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she woke up is that the storm was gone. The only sound she could hear was a crackling sound, and as she opened her eyes she realized it was a small fire, built a few feet away. The second thing she noticed was that she was alone in the sleeping bag. She sat upward, disoriented, and gasped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Right here" His voice came from the other side of the fire, and Kagome was glad to see him sitting crossed legged on the ground, his familiar white hair and ears present once again, and his clothes dry on his body. His face was bright red, and he was averting his eyes towards the wall. Kagome wondered why.

"Your clothes are by the fire." Inuyasha said quietly.

She furrowed her brow, confused. "My…clothes…oh!" She cried, pulling the sleeping bag over herself again. She blushed. No wonder he wouldn't look at her. She quickly got dressed in the sleeping bag and then stood up, looking outside. The storm was completely gone, and the sun was shining on a thick blanket of fresh snow. It was obvious now that they had walked across a frozen lake; the hole in the middle was still obvious.

When she turned around, Inuyasha had already rolled up the sleeping bag and packed the backpack.

"Come on." He said. "Let's get back to the village."

He handed her his coat, and she put it on without arguing. They walked out into the snow and started around the lake, walking side by side.

Kagome was unsettled by Inuyasha's silence. She thought it might have been due to what happened the previous night. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. Would he avoid her because of it? It wouldn't surprise her if he left her at the village and took off for a couple of days without even telling her. Just the thought frustrated her. She wanted to say something, but as she tried to decide what it is she wanted to say, a warm hand enveloped hers.

Kagome was shocked to look over at Inuyasha and see a blush spread across his face. She smiled. Things were going to be different from now on.

**A/N: I started this FOREVER ago! I'm so glad to finally finish it. :D I know its cliché, but I 3 these kind of fics so there ya go!**


End file.
